TVP1
TVP1 (TVP Jeden, Program I Telewizji Polskiej, "Jedynka") is a television channel owned by TVP (Telewizja Polska S.A.), Poland's national public broadcaster. It was the first Polish channel to be broadcast and remains one of the most popular today. TVP1 HD In addition to its SD broadcast, a HD version of TVP1 is also available. Test broadcast started in January 2011, later in June 2012 official broadcast of TVP1 HD began with the coverage of the UEFA Euro 2012. Line-Ups News show * Wiadomości - main news at 19:30 / 7:30PM * Teleexpress - runs at 17:00 / 5:00PM Talk show/Reporters * Po prostu (Simply) - current affairs program hosted by Tomasz Sekielski * Na pierwszym planie (In the foreground) - political talk show hosted by Piotr Kraśko * Sprawa dla reportera (The case for a reporter) - intervention program hosted by Elżbieta Jaworowicz * Polityka przy kawie (Politics over coffee) - morning political talk show Polish soap operas * Klan (Clan) (autumn 1997-present, 16 seasons) Polish series * Ranczo (Ranch) comedy series (spring 2006-present, 7 seasons) * Ojciec Mateusz (Father Mathew, on the basis of Italian serial Don Matteo) crime-drama series (since autumn 2008, 9 seasons) * Komisarz Alex (Inspector Alex, on the basis of Austrian serial Inspector Rex) crime series (spring 2012-present, 3 seasons) Foreign series * The Tudors - in Polish "Dynastia Tudorów" * Revenge - in Polish "Zemsta" * FlashForward - in Polish "Przebłysk jutra" * Body of Proof - in Polish "Anatomia prawdy" * The Walking Dead - in Polish "Żywe trupy" * Lost - in Polish "Zagubieni" * Dirty Sexy Money - in Polish "Seks, Kasa i Kłopoty" * Reflex Action - in Polish "Odruch" * Legend of the Seeker - in Polish "Miecz Prawdy" * Brothers & Sisters - in Polish "Bracia i siostry" * Psych - in Polish "Świry" * Glee * Mr. Tofu - Pan Tofu * Rome - in Polish "Rzym" * Moonlight - in Polish "Pod Osłoną Nocy" * Six Degrees - in Polish "Sześć Stóp Oddalenia" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) - in Polish "Gwiezdne wojny - Wojny klonów" * Presto-to-Presto - in Polish "Presto do Presto" * Kyle XY * Hannah Montana * Spike Jonze * Wizards of Waverly Place - in Polish "Czarodzieje z Waverly Place" * Dragon Hunters - in Polish "Łowcy smoków" * The Bold and the Beautiful - in Polish "Moda na Sukces" Entertainment * Jaka to melodia? (Name That Tune) * National Festival of Polish Song in Opole * Eurovision Song Contest * Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry (Lidzbark Evenings of Humour and Satire) Sports * 2014 Winter Olympics * 2016 Summer Olympics * 2014 FIFA World Cup * UEFA Champions League (free package - one match in each round + highlights all matches) * T-Mobile Ekstraklasa (only 4 games per season) * 2013 World Championships in Athletics * FIS Ski Jumping World Cup * Tour de Pologne * 2018 FIFA World Cup * 2022 FIFA World Cup * Polish national football team matches (until June 2014) Morning show * ''Kawa czy herbata? (Coffee or Tea?) For children * The Smurfs - in Polish "Smerfy" * The Backyardigans - In Polish "Przyjaciele z podwórka" * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - in Polish "Gumisie" * The Adventures of Mickey and Donald - in Polish "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" * Moners Sixten 2590 * Galaxy Squad - In "Polish Oddział Galaktycznych Bohaterów" * Ryan & Isabella: The Series - In Polish "Ryan & Izabela" * The Heart of the Jungle - In Polish "Serce Dżungli" * Once Upon a Time... The Discoverers - in Polish "Byli sobie Odkrywcy" * Mr. Bean - in Polish "Jaś Fasola" ("Johnny Bean") * The Penguins of Madagascar - in Polish "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru" * Tabaluga * Cops & Robots: The Series - In Polish "Cops & Robots" * Arle * Farmkids * Bob the Builder - in Polish "Bob Budowniczy" * Peppa Pig - in Polish "Świnka Peppa" * Match on Mt. Olympius - in Polish "Mecz na Mt. Olympus" * Raffina And Rulue Adventures * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Spongebob Squarepants - in Polish "Spongebob Kanciastoporty" * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - in Polish "Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości" Previously on TVP1 Polish TV series *''Plebania'' (Presbytery) *''Blondynka'' (Blonde) *''Dom nad rozlewiskiem'' (House on water levels) *''Miłość nad rozlewiskiem'' (Love on water levels) *''Życie nad rozlewiskiem'' (Life on water levels) * Nad rozlewiskiem (On water levels) *''Londyńczycy'' (The Londoners) *''Ratownicy'' (Lifeguards) *''Tak czy nie'' (Yes or no) *''Tygrysy Europy'' (Tigers of Europe) *''Chichot losu'' (Cheesy fate) *''1920. Wojna i miłość'' (1920. War & Love) *''Determinator'' * Siła wyższa (Force majeure) Foreign series *''JAG'' - in Polish "JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze" *''Kojak'' *''Jake and the Fatman'' - in Polish "Gliniarz i prokurator" *''Ranč u Zelené sedmy'' - in Polish "Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką" *''Nash Bridges'' *''Baywatch'' - in Polish "Słoneczny patrol" *''Frasier'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' - in Polish "Wszyscy kochają Raymonda" *''The Lost Room'' - in Polish "Zagubiony pokój" *''The District'' - in Polish "Bez pardonu" ("Without mercy") *''Lipstick Jungle'' - in Polish "Szminka w Wielkim Mieście" *''Crusoe'' *''The 4400'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Heroes'' - in Polish "Herosi" *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' - in Polish "Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor" *''Royal Pains'' - in Polish "Bananowy Doktor" *''Knight Rider'' - in Polish "Nieustraszony" *''Harper's Island'' - in Polish "Wyspa Harpera" * Anna German Entertainment *''Miliard w rozumie'' *''Randka w ciemno'' (The Dating Game) *''Śmiechu warte'' (America's Funniest Home Videos) See also *Telewizja Polska *Television in Poland *Eastern Bloc information dissemination References External links * Official Site Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Polish television networks